Love Broke The Broken Girl
by bren555
Summary: You never know what you have until it's gone. If only I had known the true meaning of those words, I never would have allowed myself to feel the things I felt. To grow attach to someone who I knew wouldn't stay forever. I knew I would be left with an odd empty feeling in the pit of my stomach where warmth once filled it. Once upon a time I fell in love. Now I would pay the price.


Chapter One

I was surrounded by people. There was noise and life all around me. So why did I feel so dead? Was it possible to feel so broken up inside and still be alive? I gazed at everyone's face, fearing that they knew my dark secret. I tugged my sleeves down as far as they would go. It wasn't enough. I felt as though their eyes were piercing through my soul, that they could see the hidden scars I was trying so hard to conceal.

"Excuse me?" an elderly woman tapped me on the shoulder.

I almost jumped right out of my skin. "Y-Yes?" I reply as calmly as possible.

"Would you happen to know where a nearby pharmacy market is at?" she asked in a kind voice.

I was at my limit for the day. I turn on my heels and hurry as fast as I can home. A moment of relief floods through me as I approach the steps and open the front door. I close it tightly behind me, making sure its locked. I lean against the door and take deep breaths. My fingers twitch for the razor I kept in my pocket.

"Em?" my brother's familiar tired voice called to me from the end of the hallway.

I squeeze my eyes shut and hold my breath. Maybe if I pretend not to exsist he won't notice I'm there.

My brother sighs beside me. "Em, what did we agree to? You were suppose to stay outside for two hours." He scolds.

I bite my lip, "I think I did better than last time." I respond.

His icy blue eyes freeze me with guilt. "You've been gone for 20 minutes." his tone is sharp, he's mad at me.

I shrug my shoulders, "Exactly. There's a two minute difference." I whisper back.

Now he's really angry. His 6'3 height loomed over me. His dirty blonde hair tickled my forehead as it lightly brushed against my skin. His pale skin was now a shade of red. "I'm going to call Dr. Reed and make an appointment for the two of you to talk. If you do not attend the appointment don't bother coming home." he growls before shoving me aside. He opens the front door and slams it shut. Moments later I hear his car leave the drive way.

Alone. I was finally alone. I loved when my brother left to work. The house was silent, the only noise I would hear is my uneven breathing and the sound of the blade as it hit the floor as I finally got all the pain out of my system. I smiled at the thought of releasing my emotions. I roll up my sleeves and walk towards my bathroom. I close the door and sit down at the edge of the tub. I reach for my blade and...it's not there. My blade is gone.

My heart beat quickens. Anger, anxiety, hurt, they were overwhelming me. I stand and hurry out the door, running towards the nearest store.

One second I'm running down a street, the next I'm lying on my back. I'm staring up at the stars, but I don't remember laying down. My ears are ringing. I feel wet all over. But the water isnt cold, it's hot. I try to lift myself up and realize I can't. I want to call out for my brother to help me. I can't move, I can't speak.

Am I dying?

The world around me begins to fade. I must be dying. All because of those stupid razors. But hadn't they done me a favor? I no longer had to live with the memories that haunted me every single second. Dylan didn't know. He didn't know what our parents had done to me. He doesn't know the awful things I witnessed as a child. If this was death, I would gladly accept it.

I was staring at eyes so green, so beautiful. Round, perfect lips kept moving. His messy black hair tickled my face and his soft, gentle hands cupped my face. He was so pale, I worried he was also dead. No, he was an angel. Was he here to cross me over to the other side?

"Do you want me to save you? I can save you." his voice was so compelling to listen to.

I closed my eyes and smiled. Had I entered heaven? Was this heaven? I nod my head. Save me, angel. Save me so that I don't have to fear anything ever again.

"There will be a price to pay, understand?" his musical voice continues.

I want to laugh like a lunatic. A price to pay? I was already dead. What more could I lose? My soul? He could keep it.

He gently cradles me in his arms. He brings his lips to my neck and kisses it.

I'm suddenly screaming in pain. My body is on fire. My throat feels dry, my eyes sting badly. I want to die. Death would be better than this! And just as fast as the pain arrives, it leaves.

The sunlight streams through my blinds, hurting my eyes. I pull my blanket over my head in an attempt to fall back asleep. A loud knock startles me.

"You're appointment with Dr. Reed is at 12, don't forget. I better not get a call that you didn't show up." my brother says before leaving for work.

I lay in bed, taking in the silence. Silence. Quiet. Blade. Street.

I sit up in bed. A dream? No...was it? My head pounded as I tried to recall last night's events. The last thing I could remember was sitting at the edge of my tub. With trembling hands I pull up my sleeves. My scars are gone. _I can save you. _His voice rang through my ears. I suddenly felt violated. Who was he? What had he done?

My fingers brush against my skin at the nape of my neck. It felt sensitive. It hadn't been a dream.

I stay in bed for hours. When I finally get up, it's dark outside. I stumble towards my drawers. His eyes, I knew those eyes. They were hard to forget. I open my first drawer and fumble around until I'm holding my diary. September 16, 2006. I was eleven at the time I had seen my parents die in front of me. I even saw the monster who did it.

The monster was the same person who saved my life.

And I would pay the price.

**I just want to thank anyone who took the time out of their busy lives to read this, it truly means a lot! :D I hope you guys or gals liked it. :3 **


End file.
